Trading
Trading is a gameplay feature in Pokémon GO.GO Hub. (2016, August 25). Trading, Legendary Pokemon and new Incense Types referenced in the Game Code. Pokémon GO Hub. Retrieved on 2016-08-25. It enables trainers to trade Pokémon who are in close proximity to one another.Frank, A. (2017, March 1). Pokémon Go trading won't solve rural players' biggest problem. Polygon. Retrieved on 2017-03-05. Trading Trading Pokémon can be done between two friends that are in 100 m from each other in real life. All trades require both trainers to use Stardust. If swapping Pokémon already found within their Pokédexes, only a minimal amount of Stardust is required. This allows Trainers to freely trade most Pokémon that they encounter within reasonable limits, as Stardust is an important resource. Trading is special, and although several mechanics are in place to ensure that Trainers don’t take unfair advantage of it, there are also plenty of rewards to make these mechanics feel unique and personal.Developer Insights: Inside the Philosophy of Friends and Trading. Pokémon GO Live. Retrieved on 2018-06-22. Trainer level 10 is required for trading. Process The stats of the Pokémon will change randomly within a range when traded. Before a Trainer completes a trade, they will see the range of CP and HP that the Pokémon could potentially have when the trade is complete. There's a thoughtful calculation to deciding that range: # Check Friend's Trainer level to confirm the Pokémon is not powered up past what would ordinarily be obtainable for someone at that level. # Assign minimum stat values based on Friendship level, and that base increases the higher that level is. In other words, as a Trainer's Friendship level increases with a friend, they will have a better chance of receiving a strong Pokémon when trading. A Pokémon that may not be great in battle may excel in battle once traded to a friend. In order to bar some Trainers from continually re-rolling a Pokémon's stats through trade, Pokémon cannot be traded back to the original Trainer. This feature promotes trading without giving a significant advantage to one Trainer over another. Trainers are currently limited to 100 trades per day. Special trades Special trades are all trades involving Legendary Pokémon, Shiny Pokémon, Purified Pokémon and Pokémon that have not been registered in the Pokédex. Special Trades can only be done once per day to limit the number of times a single Trainer can make Special Trades with all of their friends. Special Trading does become more accessible over time. As the Friendship level between two Trainers increases, the amount of Stardust needed to complete a Special Trade will significantly decrease. New friends, making high-value Special Trades of Legendary Pokémon, Shiny Pokémon, and Pokémon not currently in a Trainer's Pokédex, will have to spend a large portion of their Stardust to prevent exploitation and the creation of a black market, which would devalue the hard work of Trainers who have managed to encounter and catch rare or powerful Pokémon. Banned trades The following Pokémon are not allowed to trade.Pokémon GO 0.107.1 APK tear down: trading, new badges, Hydro Cannon, new loading screen, player reputation and more. Pokémon GO Hub. Retrieved on 2018-06-19. * Mythical * "Slashed" (Pokémon acquired by spoofing or botting) * Current Buddy Pokémon * Pokémon currently defending gyms * Fainted or not at full health * Unhatched eggs * Shadow Pokémon Lucky Pokémon When trading Pokémon, there is a chance that Pokémon can become a Lucky Pokémon. Lucky Pokémon require less Stardust to power up. Candies When you trade away a Pokémon, you get 1 of their candy as if you transferred it to the professor. Candy increases if the Pokémon were caught far apart. 2 candies are given if caught at least 10 km apart, and 3 candies over 100 km (which is the maximum; you do not get any more no matter how further they were caught apart). Trading costs Performing any Pokémon trade costs specific amount of stardust which depends on friendship levels and kind of trade (either it is regular or special trade). Below there is a table with all possible costs for Pokémon trades. Regular Pokémon term includes regular Pokémon, region-exclusive Pokémon, baby Pokémon and starter Pokémon. New Pokémon term means that Pokémon is not registered in trainer's Pokédex prior the trade. It also includes Pokémon's particular form — new letter form of Unown, event costumed Pikachu, Alolan form of Pokémon or Castform weather form. A shiny that has not been registered also count as new; the cost is the same whether you have registered the base form. It is noticeable that costs for not registered regular Pokémon are the same as for already registered Shiny or Legendary Pokémon. Additionally, the friendship discount applies only to special trades and the value of regular trade is 100 regardless the friendship level. Trade evolution Since January , 2020, certain Pokémon result in no candy cost to evolve if it is previously traded. Trade Evolution and more Pokémon originally discovered in Unova are here! Pokémon GO Live. Retrieved on 2020-01-10. The candidates are: *Kadabra to Alakazam *Machoke to Machamp *Graveler to Golem (including Alolan form) *Haunter to Gengar *Boldore to Gigalith *Gurdurr to Conkeldurr *Karrablast to Escavalier *Shelmet to Accelgor Trading lower evolution (e.g.Machop) first also applies to this benefit. Trading tips Following tips are displayed on the trading page during the waiting for another trainer to connect the trade. * You can only trade with friends who are nearby. * Special Trades can only occur once a day. * You can't trade a Pokémon that has been traded previously. * The stats of the traded Pokémon will randomly change after trading. * You can find the trading rules using the Help button located above. * If your friend’s Trainer level is lower than yours, the traded Pokémon’s potential CP and HP will be adjusted. * Pokémon not yet registered in your Pokédex require a Special Trade. * Your Friendship level must reach Good Friend in order to complete a Special Trade. * You'll receive bonus Candy if the locations where the traded Pokémon were caught are far apart (up to around 100 km). * The amount of Stardust required for trading drastically reduces as your Friendship level increases. * Shiny Pokémon, Legendary Pokémon, and Pokémon not currently in your Pokédex require a Special Trade. * Completing a Special Trade requires a large amount of Stardust. * Your Friendship level with a friend increases when you trade Pokémon to each other frequently. * Mythical Pokémon can't be traded. Development 2016 Trading has existed in the game's data as early as August 2016, where it was interpreted as an "online marketplace". 2017 In March 2017, Niantic gave more information about the upcoming mechanic. They stated that "the person needs to be in your proximity" in order for trading to occur. 2018 On June , 2018, one of the most anticipated game features by players was finally announced to be released soon. PokémonGOApp We're excited to announce that friends, gifting, and trading are coming soon to Pokémon GO! Twitter. Retrieved on 2018-06-18. Make Way for Friends, Trading, and Gifting in Pokémon GO! Pokémon GO Live. Retrieved on 2018-06-18. Gallery Promotional pictures Trading promo.jpg Preview of Friends and Gifting trading preview 1.png trading preview 2.png trading preview 3.png trading preview 4.png trading preview 5.png trading preview 6.png trading preview 7.png trading preview 8.png trading preview 9.png Trivia * Trading a Legendary Pokémon to a Friend can lower one or more of its Individual Values below 10. This also includes Egg (baby Pokémon) and Raid-exclusives (e.g. Malwile and Absol).Trading legendaries can get IV below 10/10/10. /r/TheSilphRoad. Retrieved on 2018-06-22. *Pokémon received through trading count towards progress such as medals for catching that type of Pokémon. * Searching the phrase "traded" and "tradeevolve" in Pokémon search return the list of all traded Pokémon and Pokémon eligible for trade evolution bonuses respectively. References Category:Game elements